fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Airzel and Crimson vs. Nintendocan and PyrusMaster82! Episode 19
Nintendocan) Roxanoid, let's take them down! Roxanoid) Rocks-A-Noid, says okay! Pyrusmaster82) This will be fun! Blaze Dragonoid) Just, Roxanoid wants to rock a noid, as in dragoNOID... Roxanoid) I'm talking about Steel Dragonoid and Thunder Dragonoid! Blaze Dragonoid) Okay! Airzel) Looks like this is going to be easy! Thunder Dragonoid) I want to test my power out, so bad! Crimson) Steel Dragonoid, lets show them the true steel power of darkus! Steel Dragonoid) Yes Sir, Crimson, Sir! Nintendocan) Ability Activate! Rocky Flame! ( Roxanoid fires a blast mixed with rocks and fires ) ( Roxanoid fires the attack at Thunder Dragonoid ) Airzel) Ability Activate! Lightning Striker! ( Thunder Dragonoid fires a lightning bolt towards her opponent ) ( Both attacks collide, but the lightning bolt goes through Roxanoid's attack ) Nintendocan) Ability Activate! Comet Drop! ( Roxanoid jumps into the air and falls down as a fireball ) ( The lightning bolt misses ) Thunder Dragonoid) Oh boy... Airzel) Ability Activate! Thunderous Light! ( Thunder Dragonoid charges into her opponent with a rainbow aura, after it hits, thunder can be heard ) BOOM! ( Smoke covers the field ) Nintendocan) Please be okay! Airzel) Thunder, good job! ( Roxanoid and Thunder Dragonoid come out of the smoke, unharmed ) Nintendocan) Ability Activate! Rocky Charge! ( Roxanoid charges into his opponent, encased in flames and rocks ) Airzel) Abilities Activate! Attribute Switch and Triple Bolt! ( Thunder Dragonoid changes to a haos/darkus mixed attribute and fires three mixed lightning bolts at her opponent ) BOOOOOOOM! ( Smoke intensely covers Nintendocan's and Airzel's side of the battlefield ) Crimson) Ability Activate! Steel Beam! ( Steel Dragonoid fires a beam at his opponent ) Pyrusmaster82) Ability Activate! Blazing Flamings! ( Blaze Dragonoid fires shards of fire at his opponent ) ( Both attacks collide and both moves cancel each other ) Crimson) Ability Activate! Arm Beamer! ( Steel Dragonoid fires an attack out of his two arm guns ) Pyrusmaster82) Ability Activate! Blazing Tail! ( Blaze Dragonoid's tail catches on fire, when swinged, a fire blast will attack in a small phoenix shape ) Crimson) Hmm... Ability Activate! Ulitmate Steel! ( Steel Dragonoid makes a barrier of black steel and throws it into his opponent ) BOOM! ( The whole battlefield is covered into smoke ) ???) Ability Activate! Cyclonator! ( ??? Releases a cyclone from his wings towards his opponent ) ???) Ability Activate! Volt Power! ( ??? fires a blast of electricity at the ground ) Serenity) Wolfgang? Is that you! Nuzamaki90) Just sit down and watch. Airzel) They interrupt the King's battle! Crimson) Who did that? Nintendocan) COME ON! Pyrusmaster82) We were winning! Who ever did that will pay! Who_Interrupted? Episode_20 What would you grade this episode? A B C D F Trivia *It was revealed to Nintendocan that the ??? character was a returning character from season 1. Category:Bakugan Story 2 Category:Nintendocan Category:Roxanoid Category:Pyrusmaster82 Category:Airzel-of-Haos Category:Thunder Dragonoid Category:Crimsonstorm Category:Steel Dragonoid Category:Serenity Category:Nuzamaki90